


Однажды, в одном городе на Диком Западе

by WTF Anime 2021 (fandom_Anime_2020)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Drama, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, OOC / Out of Character, Pregnancy, Rare Pairings, Retelling, Single work, Spoilers, Western, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anime_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%202021
Summary: Давным-давно, в городе, где пыль от сухой земли покрывала улицы и честные женщины боялись выйти из дома, где в салуне всю ночь напролет гремело раздолбанное пианино, заглушаемое лишь выстрелами и криками пьяных ссор, а койоты и воронье всегда были сытыми, появился человек.
Relationships: Linda/Matt | Mail Jeevas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Anime 2021: спецквест





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг второго сезона.
> 
> Тема спецквеста — божественное.

Grave digger, grave digger  
Rest these weary bones,  
Help me on my way,  
Don't let me die alone.

_Blues Saraceno - Grave Digger_

Дева Мария, Матерь Божья, помоги этому поганому атеисту сделать меткий выстрел.

_Два мула для сестры Сары_

Бог не с нами, потому что он ненавидит идиотов.

_“Хороший, плохой, злой”_

Лошадь тяжело задышала, все мышцы на ее теле, казалось, вытянулись в струну.

— Давай, давай, милая, — подбодрил ее Мэтт. Огромный камень сдвигался со своего места медленно, но верно. Главным было — поддеть, вытащить его из земли, а дальше дело пошло бы проще. 

Он купил этот участок за бесценок. Ну да, место оказалось действительно каменистым, а предыдущий владелец не сильно-то старался облагородить эту полоску земли, но и упустить такой шанс расширить свою ферму Мэтт не мог. К тому же теперь его территория шла от горного хребта вниз, к самой реке, и глядя на это богатство, он не мог не чувствовать спокойствие.

Земля стоила дорого и дорожала год от года. Город разрастался, шел слух, что вскоре рядом построят железнодорожную станцию… Даже при худшем раскладе эта земля могла принести неплохую выручку, а это значило… это много чего значило.

— Давай еще раз, — зычно приказал Мэтт. Его помощник — совсем желторотый парнишка, к этому худощавому цыпленку и слова «ковбой» еще было не применить, — послушно потянул лошадь за уздцы, щелкнув кнутом в воздухе.

Мэтт поднажал и с силой налег на камень — тот, шатаясь, словно гнилой зуб, наконец-то сдвинулся с места: пахнуло сырой землей.

— Тяни, тяни дальше! — крикнул Мэтт. Лошадь всхрапнула еще громче, завертела головой во все стороны, копыта рыхлили сухую почву, казалось, она вот-вот уйдет в землю по колено от усилия. Мэтт чувствовал, как у него пот промочил всю рубашку, а волосы прилипли к испарине на лбу и шее. Он напряг все тело, толкая и толкая камень. Тот двигался, но так медленно, что возникало опасение, что сейчас силы закончатся, и из этого отчаянного рывка не выйдет ничего путного.

— Тяни! 

— Н-но, пошла! — парнишка послушно хлестнул лошадь по крупу, заставляя продолжать, та снова всхрапнула. Мэтт навалился всем телом, чувствуя как от усилия мышцы, казалось, натянулись до предела. Сапоги врылись в землю, словно он решил пустить здесь корни, лишь бы не дать этому камню и дальше оставаться на пути будущей борозды. Давление уже начало казаться непереносимым, а время сжалось до мельчайших частиц секунд, когда он вдруг понял, что что-то переменилось: лошадь вдруг переступила, тоненько заржала, и Мэтт в последний раз с силой надавил на камень, чувствуя как тот приподнимается, выкатывается и застывает на краю, и после этого он сам слетел в сырую землю, опуская руки и с облегчением понимая, что у них наконец-то получилось. 

Мэтт согнулся пополам, положив руки на колени и пытаясь отдышаться, и из-под мокрых волос наблюдал, как лошадь, понукаемая парнишкой, сделала еще несколько шагов, оттаскивая камень подальше от края ямы. 

— Вот так, хорошо, — выдохнул Мэтт себе под нос. — Отдышаться, и закончим с этим.

***

Камень они оттащили к берегу и оставили рядом с теми, которые вытащили из земли раньше.

Очищенная полоса выглядела весьма многообещающе. 

Мэтт подобрал горсть рыхлой земли, размял ее в пальцах. Река не так давно ушла в нынешние границы, а, значит, можно было надеяться, что почва здесь будет плодородной. Он просыпал землю сквозь пальцы и обтер руку о грубую ткань брюк. Затем огляделся, щурясь из-за прямых солнечных лучей. 

— Дождь будет, — проговорил парнишка и ковырнул ногой свежую землю. — Черви так и лезут к воде. 

— Хорошо, если так. Если пройдет в этом месяце — в следующем легче будет ровнять этот участок, — ответил Мэтт. Дождь они ждали уже не первую неделю, но кроме червей пока больше ничего не указывало на его возможность.

Он подошел к лошади и потрепал ее по шее. 

— Умница, — похвалил он ее, доставая из кармана брюк разлипший мятный леденец. — Отдыхай. 

Лошадь всхрапнула, схватила лакомство и начала пережевывать его, обнажая плоские зубы. Он почесал ее за ухом, словно пса.

— Ладно, бери ее и к дому. Миссис Дживас скажи, если спросит, что мы на сегодня закончили, а я буду чуть позже, — сказал Мэтт. — Иди пешком, дай лошади отдохнуть.

Парнишка кивнул, послушно взял лошадь за уздцы, поправил шляпу и пошел в сторону дома. 

Мэтт поглядел ему в спину. Затем присел на корточки и еще раз провел рукой по уже подсыхающей на солнце земле, с нежностью человека, для которого собственная земля все еще была неожиданным даром. 

Земля и была даром, и хотя он был совсем не уверен, что заслужил этот дар, но отказываться от него не собирался. Он собирался преумножать этот дар, оставить его своим детям и потомкам — тем, кто будет населять эту землю после. Он еще раз вдохнул запах сырости и почувствовал, что улыбается.

Затем спустился к реке, вымыл руки и лицо, постоял, ловя вечерние лучи заходящего солнца, и поднялся обратно к очищенной полоске земли. 

Мэтт свистом подозвал свою лошадь, изящную кобылку гнедой масти, которая паслась в тени неподалеку, оседлал ее и неспешно двинулся в сторону своих границ, идущих от реки почти до самых гор. Он любил эти вечерние прогулки, особенно ему нравилось смотреть, как пасутся на выгоне овцы: большая отара, разросшаяся за последние несколько лет за счет выкупа скота у переселенцев. 

«Через год, — думал он. — Через год я смогу продавать на Восток не только шерсть, но и мясо, и тогда…», — но мысль не хотела заканчиваться, крутилась по кругу в голове, заполняя все, и ему только и оставалось, что держаться за нее. 

Странный запах привлек его внимание, выдернув из приятных мыслей. Мэтт поднял голову: за холмами поднимался дым. 

«Опять пожар?»

В этом не было ничего удивительного — жара стояла уже несколько месяцев, и за это время в ближайшей округе несколько ферм уже потеряли свои поля и пастбища. Мэтт каждый день боялся, что огонь придет и к нему, но пока обходилось. 

Дым становился гуще, но прикинув расстояние, Мэтт успокоил себя: до него дойти не должно. Он попытался понять, кого могло настичь это несчастье, но было слишком темно, чтобы говорить наверняка. Помочь он все равно ничем не мог, да и дым шел вертикально, значит, горели не поля. И все же что-то мешало ему сразу двинуться дальше. Лошадь переступила на месте — ее переполняла энергия, и стоять ей больше не хотелось. 

Мэтт похлопал ее по шее, последний раз посмотрел на дым и двинулся дальше, к дому.

***

— Скоро неделя, как Блэки уехали, округа пустеет. — Линда выглядела встревоженной. Мэтт кивнул, садясь за стол:

— А что им было делать? У них сгорел урожай. Старый Блэк говорил, что не протянет зиму без продажи зерна. 

Ели молча, не глядя друг на друга. Впрочем, Мэтт не сомневался, что думали они об одном и том же: с тех пор как правительство штата объявило о строительстве железной дороги, слишком много соседей покинули эти земли. Блэки были уже третьей семьей, которая потеряла здесь все. 

— Сколько им дали? — спросил Мэтт, когда молчание стало совсем тяжелым. 

— Меньше, чем они отдали, — коротко ответила Линда.

Мэтт кивнул: ожидаемо. Правительство не слишком щедро оплачивало землю погорельцам.

— Они считали, что это поджог, — нерешительно заговорила Линда. Не видя привычного возмущения мужа, с которым он обычно встречал ее попытки заговорить об этом, продолжила: — И не они одни. 

— Никто не может это доказать. 

— По земле Блэков должна пройти дорога, а продавать участок они отказывались, — напомнила Линда. Мэтт отложил ложку в сторону и отодвинул тарелку. — И по нашей земле тоже, — тихо закончила она. 

— Всего одно письмо, — напомнил Мэтт. — Пока нам прислали только одно письмо. И там не было сказано, что им нужна наша земля. 

— Теперь, когда Блэков нет, они точно решат вести дорогу тут, — голос Линды был почти не слышен. Ей явно не хотелось озвучивать свои страхи. И Мэтт был бы рад, если бы она промолчала. Но сказанное уже прозвучало, всколыхнув его собственные страхи. Он сжал руку и словно почувствовал в ней ту теплую землю, на которой работал сегодня и хотел бы работать и впредь. 

— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил он. 

— Я не знаю. 

— И я, — он разжал кулак, провел пальцами по гладкой поверхности стола. Это был их дом — единственный настоящий дом, который когда-либо у него был. Это была его женщина, которую он поклялся беречь ото всех бед мира. И она ждала ребенка, которого он не верил, что заслужил, но отчаянно ждал, надеясь, что эта маленькая жизнь даст новый смысл всему, что было и будет. 

Все это было тем, что он никак не мог потерять.

— Если бы ты мог съездить в город и узнать… — начала она. Он покачал головой: 

— Нет, — еще раз покачал головой, — На это у меня нет времени, — затем встал из-за стола и подошел к окну. Выглянул, смотря на темные окна рабочего барака. — У нас пятеро ребят. Завтра поговорю с ними. Будем дежурить по очереди. Если это действительно поджог, то это нам поможет. Так они не смогут сжечь пастбища, — ему хотелось в это верить, — а посевов, кроме хозяйственных, у нас нет. Если скот будет под охраной, то волноваться не о чем. 

О том, что он видел за холмами, со стороны земли Блэков, дым нового пожара, Мэтт так и не сказал.

***

Ночью, ближе к рассвету, на дороге послышался топот копыт. Несмотря на тяжелую работу, Мэтт так и не смог толком заснуть в эту ночь, потому, лишь заслышав шум, распахнул глаза и приподнялся.

Линда заворочалась, он положил руку ей на плечо, успокаивая: 

— Я посмотрю. 

Он встал, снял со стены винчестер и открыл входную дверь. 

Конь стоял у самого крыльца: огромный вороной, весь в пене, жар от него шел такой, что в ночном воздухе от тела поднимался пар, будто он весь состоял из дыма. Резкий запах гари усиливал это ощущение.

Мэтт не сразу увидел всадника, а потом до него донесся стон. Он не успел сделать ни шага, как человек соскользнул с седла, заваливаясь на бок, и медленно сполз на землю. Конь аккуратно переступил, стараясь не задавить лежащего. Мэтт закинул винтовку за спину и спустился с крыльца. 

От человека на земле пахло пожаром. Пожар же отнял у него часть лица, но оставшаяся сказала Мэтту об очень многом. 

— Проклятый дурак, — тихо произнес он. Он не ожидал увидеть этого человека здесь, но не удивился, когда увидел. Мэтт был уверен, что их пути не разошлись окончательно. Это было бы слишком легко, а между ними ничего легко не было. 

Он нагнулся и тронул мужчину рукой. Тот не шевельнулся. Мэтт поправил ремень винчестера на плече, поднял тело на руки и внес в дом.

— Приготовь постель. Мелло вернулся. 

Линда уже встала, видимо, подглядывала через занавеску, поэтому новость не стала для нее неожиданностью. 

Она молча и быстро застелила свежими простынями широкую скамью, достала из сундука свежие подушки и одеяло. И отошла в сторону. Спиной Мэтт чувствовал, как она смотрит на него. 

Он начал снимать с Мелло одежду. Это было сложно: с правой стороны к ранам прижгло куски куртки и рубахи. Они словно оплавились, прирастая к телу.

«Почему он вообще оказался здесь?». 

Ответа у него не было, хотя в глубине души Мэтт не был уверен, что действительно не знает, почему Мелло появился на пороге их с Линдой дома. Он знал о его одержимости, но отчего-то верил все это время, что прошлое осталось позади. 

Что ж, очевидно, это было не так.

— Ты говорил, он уехал в Мексику, — ровно сказала Линда. Загремела посуда, полилась вода: Линда поставила на печь котел, затем подошла к нему, на ходу разрывая ткань на бинты. 

— Я думал, что он уехал в Мексику, — поправил ее Мэтт. Длинная нить розария, когда-то полученная Мелло от отца, обуглилась на шее и покрылась коркой засохшей крови, потому снять ее было нелегко. Мэтту удалось это сделать, как он надеялся, не причинив лишней боли, и теперь он ощущал пальцами ребристость и шероховатость деревянных бусинок.— Но уверен не был. 

Ответа он не дождался — Мелло застонал, открывая глаза, пробормотал что-то и попытался подняться, хватаясь за свисающий с руки Мэтта крест розария.

— Лежи, — приказал ему Мэтт. 

— Я нашел его, — четко сказал Мелло, глядя прямо ему в глаза. На обгоревшей правой стороне только глаз остался цел, все остальное было сплошной раной. — Я нашел этого гада. И он меня тоже. Он, черт бы его побрал… — тут до тела словно снова дошла боль, и Мелло закашлялся своими словами, заворочался на месте, словно пытаясь вывернуться из обгоревшей кожи. 

— Тихо, — попросил Мэтт. — Мы поможем тебе. 

Они с Линдой промыли раны, понимая друг друга без слов, действуя, как обычно, слаженно, будто были одним целым. 

Мелло то терял сознание, то снова открывал глаза. На него накатывал бред, все тело горело, будто огонь продолжал его терзать.

Когда они закончили, Мелло явно стало легче, и он заснул тревожным сном. 

Линда сидела за столом, закрыв лицо ладонями. Сквозь занавески начинала пробиваться серость раннего восхода. В доме нестерпимо пахло кровью и дымом. 

Мэтт сел напротив Линды. Молчать было тяжело, тяжело было и говорить. Он знал, что теперь ему было нечем ее утешить, кроме лжи. Знал и то, что не сможет оскорбить ее ложью.

— Что нам теперь делать, Мэтт? — спросила она. Глаза у нее были сухие.

Но он мог только молчать.

***

_Давным-давно на Диком Западе царило беззаконие._

_Но эти времена прошли._

_Давным-давно, в городе, где пыль от сухой земли покрывала улицы и честные женщины боялись выйти из дома, где в салуне всю ночь напролет гремело раздолбанное пианино, заглушаемое лишь выстрелами и криками пьяных ссор, а койоты и воронье всегда были сытыми, появился человек._

_Он вошел в салун никем, а вышел победителем._

_Стер кровь с лица, убрал револьвер в кобуру. Музыка смолкла, и среди непривычной тишины вдруг раздалась утренняя песня птиц._

_И он сказал: я принес Закон._

_И жители города подумали: кем бы он ни был, он лучше, чем то, что было. Они подумали: быть может, Бог посмотрел на них и решил помочь. Они думали: Он не оставил их._

_И попросили незнакомца остаться._


	2. Chapter 2

Мэтт поднял тяжелый промасленный мешок, поднялся по лестнице и перекинул его в открытый люк. Глухо звякнул металл. Мэтт приподнялся на руках и вылез из подпола. 

— Вот. Это все, что у нас есть, но этого будет достаточно. Когда за тобой придут, мы будем готовы.

Оружия и патронов хватило бы и на больший отряд. Единственное, что во всем этом волновало Мэтта: кого именно пошлют за Михаэлем. Точнее, кого им придется убивать: если законников, то дело плохо. После такого пощады можно было не ждать. Если за ними придут охотники за головами, то шансы повышались.

Они точно знали, что за домом кто-то следил. По дороге на пастбище парнишка-ковбой встретил странных людей, которые первые завели беседу, втянули его в разговор, а затем уже в открытую начали расспрашивать о ферме. Мальчишка был горд, что ничего не рассказал: развернулся, пришпорил коня и удрал. Мэтт видел эту гордость в его глазах, гордость ребенка, считающего себя взрослым. Он похвалил парня, а сам подумал, что если бы им не нужны были каждые свободные руки, отправил бы его искать работу в другом месте. Выгнал бы, нашел бы причину. 

Но он был неплохим стрелком, а потому Мэтт рассчитывал на него. Он сам был ненамного моложе, когда ему пришлось взять ружье в свои руки. 

— Сойдет. Зарядим все, а там поглядим. Нас восемь? — сказал Мелло, перенося мешок на стол, на котором совсем недавно не было ничего, кроме еды, а теперь считали патроны. Мэтту почему-то захотелось запретить ему раскладывать оружие там, но он промолчал. 

— Семь, — вместо этого коротко ответил он.

— Восемь, — ответила Линда. — Я не покину этот дом, — он ничего не сказал, чувствуя, как о многом она молчала эти дни, пока Мелло приходил в себя. Он знал, что ему было бы спокойней, если бы Линда переждала все это в безопасном месте, но после того как все ближайшие фермы опустели после пожаров, таких больше не было. Теперь у них не было соседей, которые могли бы прийти на помощь. А отправить ее одну в город казалось ему опаснее, чем позволить остаться здесь.

— Хорошо, восемь. Но ты не полезешь в перестрелку, — попросил он. Конечно, Линда знала, как держать винтовку в руках — он сам учил ее, — и могла бы помочь. Но ставить ее под пули, пока сам был в состоянии нажимать на курок, Мэтт не собирался. — Нас достаточно, чтобы отбиться. 

— Не геройствуй, Линда, — сказал Мелло. Говорить ему еще было тяжело из-за обгоревших губ, но ничего важного пламя не затронуло, оставив лишь страшные ожоги, подсыхающие под бинтами. Он так быстро поправлялся, что не верилось, что был настолько плох, когда только появился на этом пороге. 

Линда даже не посмотрела на него, но каждый из них понимал, что дело было вовсе не в обезображенном лице. 

— Я могу уехать, — снова предложил Мелло. Перекинул ружье из одной руки в другую, словно примеряясь к его весу. — Вы можете сказать, что меня не было. 

— Они придут в любом случае, — сказал Мэтт. — Останься ты или исчезни — все равно. Они придут не говорить, а стрелять. Даже если мы выйдем и скажем, что знаем, где тебя искать. Даже если скажем, что готовы помочь. Им нужны ты и наша земля. Теперь им просто не придется думать, как поразить две цели сразу.

Он хотел добавить, что приход Мелло лишь ускорил неизбежное, но не мог. Не было сил даже думать об этом, не то что говорить. 

— Уберите их со стола, — сказала Линда, указывая на ружья. — Время обеда.

Когда она ушла на кухню, Мелло обернулся к Мэтту и сказал: 

— Прости, — его целая часть лица действительно выражала сожаление. 

Мэтт ничего не ответил.

***

За Мелло пришли в ту же ночь. И, к счастью, все на ферме были к этому готовы.

Мэтт видел, как в душном ночном воздухе поднимались клубы пыли из-под копыт коней, слышал топот и бряцание оружие. Он передал бинокль старшему ковбою, теперь сидел, положив ружье на колени и ждал, когда они подойдут ближе. Подъехав к дому, отряд разделился на две части, объезжая двор. 

Напротив позиции Мэтта и старшего ковбоя в амбаре скрывались Мелло и пара ковбоев, еще двое расположились на крыше барака. 

— Осматриваются, сукины дети, — сплюнул в сторону коричневатой от табака слюной старший ковбой. По его лицу тек пот от жаркого воздуха. 

— Ничего, — Мэтт передернул затвор ружья, пододвинул патроны, затем утер лицо, стирая испарину. — Это ничего. Значит, не ждут сопротивления. Так нам даже будет проще.

Противники двумя группами объехали двор и остановились напротив дома. Их было втрое больше, чем людей у Мэтта, но это не имело значения. 

Было тихо. Еще утром Мэтт и его работники отогнали скот на дальнее пастбище и оставили там псов, чтобы следили за отарой, выпустили птиц в огороженный угол и отогнали коней к воде. Теперь, без привычного шума скотного двора, Мэтт мог даже услышать, как вдалеке, на холмах, воет в жару ночи койот. 

Он приподнял ружье и взял на мушку человека из толпы. Сделал вдох, затем медленный выдох, задержал дыхание и нажал на курок. 

Он уже не смотрел, что было дальше, выбирая следующую цель, чувствовал только, как раздались выстрелы со стороны амбара и барака, но мог только стрелять, отключаясь ото всего, что было вне прицела и курка. 

Оставшиеся без всадников кони громко ржали и били копытами, стараясь унестись подальше от опасности. Нападавшие наконец-то поняли, что они под огнем, и их группа разлетелась в разные стороны, ища укрытие. Мэтт перезарядил ружье: 

— Они скоро поймут, где мы спрятались и начнут стрелять в стены и окна, — сказал он старшему ковбою. Тот кивнул: 

— Тогда выйдем на улицу. Их осталось не так много. 

Мэтт аккуратно выглянул наружу. На земле лежали тела — много, они неплохо постарались, даже темнота не помешала им бить без промаха. Он спрыгнул вниз.

— Я дойду до конюшни, — сказал Мэтт, поднимая голову наверх, откуда свесился старший ковбой. — Спустись во двор и оглядись, но без нужды не стреляй. 

Он приоткрыл дверь и медленно, пригнувшись, обошел дом. Перебежал к загону, перескочил ограду одним прыжком и замер около поилок. Острый запах навоза бил в нос. Мэтт подумал о том, что до того, как кони вернутся в стойла, надо будет хорошенько все убрать. Эта мысль была такой естественной, что он не сразу понял, почему в его руках ружье, а не вилы. Он уже забыл, что такое стрелять, и не помнил — зачем. Возможно, если бы был хоть один шанс, что его ферму оставят в покое, он бы выдал Мелло этим людям и никогда больше об этом не вспоминал. 

Но это было лишь мечтой. Их не оставили бы в живых, не теперь, когда о них вспомнили спустя столько времени. Да и жить спокойно после предательства он бы не смог. 

Мэтт посмотрел на небо. Тучи обложили его, скрывая звездный свет и делая ночь еще темнее, а воздух, казалось, трещал от жары. Он почему-то подумал, что он родился под этим небом и под ним же должен будет умереть. Хотя Мэтт мог признаться себе честно, что умирать сейчас ему вовсе не хотелось: что под этим, что под любым другим небом. 

— Они поджигают сено! — прорезал тишину мальчишеский голос, выдергивая Мэтта из мыслей. Затем раздался выстрел, и тут же до носа долетел резкий запах дыма. Он перескочил через ограду, слыша пальбу со стороны амбара, почти столкнулся с одним из нападавших в темноте, но успел почти машинально отскочить в сторону. Выстрел раздался мгновенно и почти оглушил его. Мэтт почувствовал, как пуля пронеслась мимо лица: темнота сыграла на его стороне, сохранив жизнь. Мэтт не стал давать стрелку второго шанса, резко ударил прикладом, сбивая с ног, а затем выстрелил прямо в голову. Кровь брызнула, капли попали на руки и лицо, Мэтт стер их, понимая, что привычный запах пороха невольно заставляет его чувствовать прежнее, казалось бы, забытое возбуждение от перестрелки. 

Огонь разгорался: нападавшие подожгли сено под навесом, и пламя расползалось все выше и выше. При его свете были видны темные силуэты людей, спешно разбегающихся в разные стороны. Кто-то их них уже был в седле: Мэтт вскинул ружье, выстрелом сбивая всадника. 

Он уже шел, не скрываясь, и только и знал, что перезаряжал и нажимал на курок, ощущал, как за ним следовали его люди. Рядом испуганно заржал конь, чей прошлый владелец ушел в другой мир, да телом так и застрял ногой в стремени и все волочился, собирая пыль со всего двора. Мэтт отвлекся от стрельбы и схватил коня за узду, заставляя животное успокоиться.

— Эй, Мэтт, ты еще не разучился стрелять на полном ходу? — спросил Мелло, взлетая на другого коня. Для человека с его травмами он двигался на удивление легко. В седле Мелло быстро зарядил револьвер — от ружья он отказался: отдача была бы непосильным испытанием для обожженного плеча.

— Сдержите пламя, — отдал приказ Мэтт, с силой выдергивая ногу мертвеца из стремени и запрыгивая на коня. — Не допускайте его до дома и построек! Используйте землю, песок, все что угодно, только сдержите его, — повторил он. — А мы добьем выродков.

— Помощь нужна? — спросил кто-то из ковбоев. Мэтт покачал головой: 

— Мы справимся, — и унесся вперед, за Мелло. Он ничего не видел, кроме темноты, затем впереди появились нечеткие очертаний убегавших. Он подогнал коня. Ногами он крепко сжал его бока и взвел курок. Стрелял почти наугад, но его рукой будто руководил кто-то, кто был даже лучшим стрелком, чем он сам: пули летели точно и поражали цели без промаха. Мелло погнал коня в сторону, объезжая убегающих. Один из коней отчаянно заржал, двумя ногами провалившись в норы луговых собачек, и сбросил всадника: Мэтт видел, как Мелло, не останавливаясь, стреляет в спину упавшего, — и вот уже лишь четверо пытаются спасти свои жизни от них. Они настолько торопились, что, казалось, даже не отстреливались, а если и отстреливались, то так хаотично, что Мэтт совсем перестал чувствовать опасность. Он снова выстрелил: пуля сбила одного из всадников на землю, а затем опустил ружье, наблюдая, как Мелло добивает остальных. 

Сердце бешено билось в груди. Он подъехал ближе к коню, попавшему ногой в нору. Заднее колено было вывернуто до мяса, переднее выглядело ничуть не лучше. Конь даже не пытался подняться — лежал и только дрожал, хрипло дыша. 

Мэтт в последний раз перезарядил ружье и выстрелил, облегчая животному страдания. 

А потом хлынул дождь.

***

Фамилия мальчишки-ковбоя была простой, как и имя: Джек Смит. Раньше Мэтт подозревал, что парень назвался первым попавшимся именем, так как сбежал из дома и не хотел, чтобы его нашли. Но теперь это не имело никакого значения. 

Они установили крест на берегу реку — не зря столько времени очищали этот участок от камней. Земля была мягкой от дождя, и река разлилась шире, чем Мэтт ожидал. 

— Надеюсь, там его ждет хоть что-то хорошее, — сказал он. — Он был отличным парнем. 

Мелло ничего не ответил, перебирая пальцами обгоревшие бусины розария. Да и что он мог сказать — он знал Джека Смита всего несколько часов до того, как тот упал с простреленной башкой. Почему-то в голове Мэтта настойчиво кружилась мысль о том, что стоило им вдвоем с Мелло встретиться, как кто-то снова получил крест на могилу. Сколько бы ни прошло времени — а что-то, видимо, не могло измениться никогда. Они посмотрели друг на друга и отвели глаза. Казалось, мысли Мелло были те же, но говорить об этом ни одному не хотелось.

— Что дальше? — спросил Мелло. Мэтт закурил:

— Что ты предлагаешь? 

— Они вернутся. Он не оставит это так. Я предлагаю не ждать второй волны. Время у нас есть. Да и один я не справлюсь. 

— Вдвоем мы сможем ненамного больше. 

Мелло потрогал бинты на лице. Затем надел на шею розарий и убрал за ворот рубахи. 

— Тебе нужна не только моя помощь, — сказал Мэтт, не называя имен. Он знал, что Мелло поймет о ком он. И, судя по взгляду, он понял.

— Я поеду с тобой. Я не хочу этого. Но я поеду, — добавил Мэтт.

— Я… — Мелло опустил голову. — Мне жаль, Мэтт. Но я не могу иначе. Когда я узнал, где этот человек прячется, я не мог бездействовать. Я должен был держаться подальше от твоей фермы, но мне нужна была помощь.

— Я знаю. Должен был.

Мэтт не знал только того, что могло случиться, если бы он первый узнал, что тот человек рядом. Как бы он поступил? Сделал бы вид, что ничего не произошло или, как и Мелло, рванул бы в погоню? 

Ему хотелось верить, что он смог бы продолжать жить этой жизнью, которая ему так нравилась.

Но точно он не знал. 

— Тот, о ком ты говоришь, все еще в городе? — спросил Мелло. 

— В последний раз был, и вряд ли что-то поменялось за это время — ответил Мэтт. Он докурил и затушил окурок о подошву сапога. — Думаю, он тоже будет рад, если эта история закончится.

Мелло кивнул, но ничего не сказал. Вместо ответа он тронул рукой крест на могиле Джека Смита.

— Тогда пусть эта история закончится, — наконец произнес он.

***

В путь тронулись на рассвете третьего дня после перестрелки, когда земля уже подсохла от прошедшего ливня, а замершая жизнь потихоньку начала входить в привычный темп. 

В ночь до отъезда Мэтт долго не спал: сидел на крыльце, глядя в небо и курил. Линда вышла к нему и села рядом. Он обнял ее. Никто не говорил ни слова, и это было правильно. Потом она ушла в дом, а он еще сидел и сидел, пока звезды не стали бледнеть. 

С утра они с Мелло взяли ружья и револьверы, ссыпали патроны, а Мэтт по уже укрепившейся фермерской привычке прикрепил к седлу веревку. Затем вывели коней: пока Мелло крепил седельные сумки на своего вороного, Мэтт, уже сидя в седле, потрепал по гриве гнедую и обернулся на крыльцо, где стояла Линда. Она не сводила с него сухой, встревоженный взгляд, словно изучая его, пытаясь запомнить каждую черту. 

Проезжая мимо дома, Мэтт увидел, как Мелло приподнял свою черную шляпу, прощаясь с Линдой, но сам отвел глаза и смог только мысленно попросить у нее прощения — не в первый раз за эти дни. А за что он извинялся — и сам не мог понять. За то, что внутри него все еще был жив мальчишка-стрелок, лишившийся того, кого считал отцом? За то, что не уехал с ней подальше от этого города и этих гор, с которыми были связано слишком многое? За то, что предложил когда-то сбежать вместе? Но за последнее он точно не испытывал вины.

К тому же она не просила его остаться. Она знала, что это невозможно.

Единственное, о чем Линда могла его попросить — вернуться. 

Но и эта просьба оказалась невысказанной.

***

_Однажды на Диком Западе, в городе, затерянном среди холмов, человек, принесший Закон, увидел трех мальчишек._

_Сироту — сына местного пастора, мальчишку, верящего, что пули исправили больше грешников, чем слово Божие. Его звали Михаэль Кель. Потом он стал известен как Мелло._

_Сироту — сына бывшего законника, мальчишку, верящего, что сначала надо стрелять и лишь потом судить. Его звали Нейт Ривер. Позже люди прозвали его Ниа._

_Сироту — сына проститутки и сотни отцов, мальчишку, не верящего ни во что. Его звали Майл, по матери Дживас, но он больше полюбил имя Мэтт._

_И человек, ставший Законом на этой земле, сказал: вы будете мне нужны. Вместе мы принесем больше блага, чем поодиночке. Он сказал: пора становиться взрослыми. Пора браться за оружие, чтобы спасать чужие жизни, а не оберегать свою. Не дайте себе умереть так же бесцельно, как другие._

_И они стали его Троицей._


	3. Chapter 3

До города было недолго, и сначала они ехали молча, осторожно переглядываясь и словно боясь нарушить тишину.

После ливня от земли все еще тянулась влажная жара. Негромко, словно опасаясь подавиться этой душной влажностью, со стороны холмов подавали голос птицы. Кролики то и дело перебегали дорогу, будто не могли найти себе места.

— Что ты слышал о нем? — спросил Мелло. 

— Он шериф, большой человек, — Мэтт усмехнулся. — Город разросся, но ему удается держать там власть. Его уважают, хотя против высоких чинов он никто.

— Как и все мы, — сказал Мелло. 

— Да, — согласился Мэтт. — Но он пойдет с нами. Я уверен. Он не меньше нашего хочет этой смерти.

— Знаешь, я порой чувствовал такую пустоту при мысли, что мне никогда не дотянуться до этого чертового убийцы, — сказал Мелло. — Я искал его все эти годы, а когда нашел — он поймал меня чужими руками в пустом доме и чуть было не сжег. И мне, наверное, немного страшно думать, что мы идем за ним. Вдруг он снова одержит победу? Вдруг мы трое — все еще никто против него? А если победу одержим мы — то будет ли после вообще смысл жить дальше?

— Может и не быть, — сказал Мэтт, признавая про себя, что эти чувства ему были незнакомы. Он ждал шанса на месть, но никогда не думал, что после ничего не будет. После его ждали овцы, которых пора было стричь, и сено, которое надо было заготовить. Ребенок, которого нужно было воспитать. После не было пустоты. — Но, я помню, ты всегда был уверен, что Бог тебе поможет, — добавил он, вспоминая, как снимал обгоревший розарий. — Может, эта вера не такая уж и глупая, как я всегда считал? Зачем-то же мы снова встретились. Может, Он и насчет «после» даст тебе ответ.

— Бог — это могильщик, Мэтт, — ответил Мелло. — Он может только хоронить. С самого нашего рождения единственное, что его интересует — это наша смерть. 

Мэтт помолчал. Посмотрел на небо, словно ожидая увидеть там человека с лопатой. Усмехнулся своей глупости. Затем повернулся к Мелло и сказал: 

— Тогда пусть пока не торопится копать.

***

Они въехали в город и сразу направились к знакомому обоим зданию участка. Спешились, поднялись по знакомым ступенями и толкнули двери, которые заскрипели ровно с тем же звуком, как делали это годы назад. 

В участке царила неожиданная полутьма, а может им так показалось после яркого света дня. 

— Привет, шериф, — Мэтт приподнял шляпу, вставая перед столом, за которым сидел его старый друг. Он, казалось, спал, но взгляд, который он бросил на Мэтта, был острый и цепкий. — Не ждал?

— Я вроде ясно говорил, что посажу тебя за решетку, если увижу еще раз в городе? — сказал Ниа, не вставая с места. Мэтт кивнул: да, было такое. — А ты, Мелло, стал выглядеть иначе, чем на плакате, — Ниа лишь мельком взглянул в его сторону, затем махнул в сторону доски объявлений. «Разыскивается живым или мертвым Михаэль Кель, также известный как Мелло» — пробежал глазами по строчкам Мэтт. Затем дошел до суммы и присвистнул:

— А твоя голова недешево обойдется казне. 

— Старался, как мог, — иронично ответил Мелло. — А что натворил ты?

— Напал на шерифа, — ответил Мэтт. — В местный салун мне теперь тоже запрещен вход. 

— Какое ханжество, — вздохнул Мелло. 

— Хватит, — прервал их Ниа. Он опустил ноги со стола и положил на стол свою белую шляпу. Значок шерифа блеснул в рассеянном солнечном свете. — Мелло, что ты здесь делаешь? С Мэттом мы потом разберемся.

— Я нашел его, Ниа, — ответил Мелло и замолчал. Добавил: — Нашел этого чертового судью.

Ниа хмыкнул: 

— А ты его терял? Напомни-ка, где ты скрывался? Видать, совсем дикие места. У нас каждая собака знает, что этот сукин сын отсиживается где-то рядом. 

— А для меня это было новостью, — сказал Мэтт. — Я помню, что он сбежал, помню, что мы хотели проследить за ним, но… 

— Но разошлись, да. Мелло уехал в Мексику, ты стал фермером. — кивнул Ниа. Качнулся на стуле, но, несмотря на расслабленную позу, руку, как заметил Мэтт, держал рядом с кобурой, словно не зная точно, чего от них ждать. — Пропал в своих овцах, а потом появился на пороге, размахивая револьвером и требуя срочно начать поиски. Жаль, не уточнил — чьи.

— После того количества виски — чудо, что я пришел, а не приполз, — сказал Мэтт.

— Счет в салуне ты так и не оплатил?

— Продам шерсть — пришлю деньги почтой, — пожал плечами Мэтт. 

— Хватит болтать! — Мелло ударил кулаком по столу. — Я знаю не только, что он где-то рядом, я знаю точное место, где он сейчас. У меня были люди, — он перевел дыхание, — мы смогли вычислить место. Это в горах, недалеко от города, чуть дальше перевала. 

— А еще, как я имел удовольствие узнать, у него все еще полно последователей, — сказал Мэтт. — Он прислал ко мне на ферму отряд охотников за головами… Не слишком хороших, конечно, но это не то, на что я пожалуюсь.

— Про перевал слышу впервые, а вот про то, что у него полно последователей — в самую точку. Он основал культ, не знали? Теперь он считает себя богом, — Ниа выпрямился и надел шляпу. — В этом городе есть люди, которые до сих пор верят в его ложь. Да что там: каждый крупный чин или поклоняется ему, или должен ему денег. И теми, и другими он вертит, как хочет, преследуя свои планы. Впрочем, со вторыми хотя бы можно договориться — они тоже хотят его смерти. 

— А которые из них отдают приказы поджигать фермы ради железной дороги? — уточнил Мэтт. 

— И те, и другие, — ответил Ниа. — Железная дорога зачем-то ему очень нужна. Он пытается передвинуть ее границы и торопится с этим, как может, — пояснил он, поймав взгляд Мэтта. — Но вернемся к перевалу. Ты уверен, что он там? — обратился он к Мелло. Затем достал карту из ящика стола и расстелил ее. — Покажешь, где именно?

Мелло склонился над картой. Провел пальцем от окрестностей города до гор и остановился у ближайшей горной равнины.

— Вот здесь. Ближе к северу. Я видел своими глазами, — сказал Мелло. — Но потом нам пришлось уходить. Да и в живых остался только я. 

— Понятно, откуда у тебя бинты на лице, — Ниа сощурился, глядя на место, отмеченное Мелло. 

— Они сожгли дом, в котором я пытался спрятаться. Если сниму бинты — ты не обрадуешься.

— Да, зрелище так себе, — добавил Мэтт. 

— Значит, вы хотите отомстить, спустя столько лет? Думаете, убьете его, и все прекратится? — задумчиво спросил Ниа. Мэтт пожал плечами. Он точно знал, что незаконченное дело будет тянуть душу, не давая жить спокойной жизнью. 

— Отсеки голову чудовищу, и оно погибнет, — ответил Мелло. — Правило рабочее, не сомневайтесь, — он хмыкнул.

Ниа поскреб пальцем перевал на карте, словно попытался его стереть. Потер подбородок кулаком, затем поднял глаза.

— В этом есть смысл. Хорошо, я пойду с вами. Пойду в память о нем, — он не стал называть имени, но кончиками пальцев коснулся значка шерифа, как бы ненароком обозначая, что говорит о предыдущем владельце этой должности. — Он хотел бы, чтобы мы сделали это вместе, уверен. Но потом, после, я дам тебе лишь немного времени, чтобы уйти, Мелло. Ты преступник, и я не могу отпустить тебя просто так. За тобой будет погоня, и возглавлять ее буду я. 

— Тебе настолько не хватает жалования? — со смешком заметил Мэтт, но его слов словно не заметили. 

Мелло кивнул вполне серьезно: 

— Мне хватит и малой форы. Ты все равно никогда меня не поймаешь, — он усмехнулся, и что-то звериное появилось в его обожженном лице. Затем он протянул руку Ниа: — Договорились. 

— Тогда не будем медлить, — Ниа пожал ее без сомнений. Затем сразу начал действовать: проверил револьвер в кобуре, засыпал в седельную сумку патроны, снял со стены ружье и махнул им, предлагая следовать за ним. Они вышли с черного входа и подошли к навесу, где стояли лошади.

Мэтт отвязал свою гнедую кобылку от коновязи и оседлал ее, то же проделал с вороным Мелло. Они переглянулись, когда увидели, что Ниа потрепал по холке своего коня — белоснежного, своенравного жеребца, явно не терпящего другой руки, кроме хозяйской.

— Конь бел, конь рыж и конь черен, — сказал Ниа, перекидывая седельную сумку и вскакивая в седло. Он не улыбался, но в голосе слышалась ирония. — Отлично. Мне нравится.

— А четвертый? Конь блед? — спросил Мэтт. — Он у нас где? И кто это, кстати, всегда забываю — Смерть?

— Она самая. И тут не беспокойся: Смерть всегда идет рядом с нами, — отозвался Мелло. — Так что все сходится.

Они неспешно проехали через город, затем свернули в сторону и поехали вдоль ограды кладбища. 

— После того как вы двое уехали отсюда, оно стало разрастаться намного медленней, — заметил Ниа, обратив внимание, как Мэтт вглядывается в далекие очертания крестов. 

— Не делай вид, будто ты не считал раньше, что сначала надо стрелять, а потом спрашивать, — ответил Мелло. Он в сторону крестов нарочито не смотрел. — Твоих там лежит не меньше. 

— А Мелло все так же боится кладбища, — хмыкнул Ниа. — И это после стольких трупов.

— Я боюсь не трупов, я боюсь, что мне придется лежать рядом с ними, — ответил Мелло и пришпорил вороного, проезжая вперед.

— А ты, Мэтт? Что скажешь? 

Мэтт пожал плечами. 

— А мне все так же все равно, — сказал он. — Я пока не слишком спешу умирать. Успею еще подумать позже. Пока мне и без этого есть чем забить голову. 

— Как Линда? Шуму было много, когда ее отец понял, что она уехала с тобой, — спросил Ниа. — И как, к слову, Линда отнеслась к тому, что ты вышиб дверь салуна ее папашей?

Мэтт поморщился: 

— Она не знает. Общаться они не общаются, а то, что я перестал ездить в город, ее вполне устраивает. Да мне и некогда.

— Говорят, ты неплохо устроил свое хозяйство. Вроде снова расширил границы? — спросил Ниа. Мэтт кивнул. — А я ведь не верил, что ты это всерьез. Думал, что пойдешь за Мелло.

— Ну я, может, и хотел. Но объявление о продаже той земли попалось мне раньше, чем я тронулся в путь, — Мэтт пожал плечами. — А после покупки десятка овец бежать в Мексику оказалось поздно. 

Кладбище наконец-то закончилось, и дальше они поехали по утоптанной многими повозками дороге, направляясь в сторону далеких гор. Вскоре город за спинами исчез в жаркой дымке. Затем на смену плоской равнине пришли зеленые холмы, появились поначалу редкие деревья. Воздух посвежел, и ехать стало проще.

Солнце начало спускаться ниже, тени удлинились, и стал виден туман, окутывающий подножие гор. 

Ехали гуськом, молчали всю дорогу: впереди Мелло, который единственный из них знал путь к месту, затем Ниа, а замыкал Мэтт, который насвистывал себе под нос какую-то мелодию — он и сам не понимал, откуда она пришла.

Ехать было приятно, и если бы не смутное беспокойство о причине этого путешествия, он бы наслаждался всем, что его окружало. 

Вороной остановился, поджидая, когда Мэтт и Ниа подойдут поближе.

— Уже скоро разобьем лагерь, — сказал Мелло, обернувшись. — Ночью нам в горах делать будет нечего.

***

— …Власть его, конечно, не все признали, но сукин сын ведет дела, не теряя головы, — Ниа задумчиво отпил из чашки крепкий кофе. — Я знал, что он где-то рядом, но если сможем поймать его вот так… Да, я даже буду рад этому. 

— Значит, он теперь бог, — сказал Мэтт. — А ты не говорил об этом, — обратился он к Мелло. Тот согласно кивнул: 

— Да, просто к слову не пришлось. Когда мы пришли туда, оказалось, что там целый город. Люди верят в него, как в пророка, считают, что его устами говорит чуть ли не сам Соломон. Работают на него, мечтают, как он поможет им построить лучший мир. 

— Каждый выбирает бога по себе, — заметил Ниа серьезно.

— А по мне, он всегда нес редкостную чушь, — зевнул Мэтт. — Охраны там много? — спросил он после молчания. 

Мелло поерзал на месте, прислоняясь спиной к старому, развесистому дубу, под кроной которого они раскинули лагерь: 

— Это смотря каким путем приходить. 

— Да уж явно не прямым — в поисках божественных откровений, — хмыкнул Мэтт. 

— Вызовем его на личную встречу. Он не сможет отказать. Судя по всему, он нас тоже не забыл, — предложил Ниа. 

— Дуэль? — деловито уточнил Мэтт. Он давно не упражнялся в стрельбе на скорость, но верил, что былые рефлексы никуда не пропали. 

— Слишком много чести для дуэли, — буркнул Мелло. — Захватим его женщину и советников, — добавил он. — Они должны быть там. 

— Шантаж? Приятно видеть, что ты не теряешь старых навыков, — восхитился Ниа — Но, насколько я помню, у него было две женщины. 

— Сгодится любая. 

— После такого нам будет не уйти, — покачал головой Мэтт. — А выдержать осаду не хватит сил. Будем реалистами.

Мелло будто бы хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал. Затем снова заговорил:

— Да, не хватит. — Затем добавил: — Есть другой вариант. Он проводит служения имени самого себя. В храме. Там запрещено оружие. 

— Ну, а мы не его прихожане, чтобы следовать правилам, я правильно понял? — уточнил Мэтт. Мелло кивнул. — Значит, пойдем в церковь. Жаль, не взяли выходные костюмы. 

— Убить бога в его же святилище. Да мы варвары, джентльмены, — сказал Ниа. — Тут снова впору задуматься, как нам после этого уйти живыми. 

— Я не очень в курсе, но вроде, если бог умирает, то сначала надо подождать, пока он воскреснет, — предположил Мэтт. — А это дело не быстрое. Мы уже к тому времени будем далеко. 

— Да, мы будем далеко, — со странной интонацией подтвердил Мелло и прикрыл глаза. — Пора спать. 

Когда он заснул, Мэтт повернулся к Ниа и спросил: 

— Ты точно не сможешь его отпустить? Он мог бы поехать со мной. Работы у меня полно, лишние руки не помешают.

— Отпустить? Чтобы он работал на ферме? Мелло — фермер? — удивился Ниа. — Это даже не смешно. Впрочем, если бы он вдруг и изъявил такое желание, я бы все равно ответил нет. 

— Иногда нужно просто прикрыть глаза на мелочи, — сказал Мэтт. — И не быть таким упрямым болваном. 

— Мелочи? — Ниа хмыкнул. — За мелочи не назначают такую награду. Нет, Мэтт, одно могу тебе точно сказать: фермером он не станет. А насчет прикрытых глаз: я и так разрешаю ему больше, чем должен бы, — Ниа покачал головой. — И как тебе это в голову пришло? 

Мэтт пожал плечами и завернулся в одеяло, готовясь заснуть. 

Ниа хмыкнул:

— Может, еще и меня стричь своих овец позовешь? 

— Может, и позову, — ответил Мэтт. — Если захочешь прийти.

***

_Когда-то в далекий, затерянный между горами и рекой город приехал человек, считающий себя выше Закона._

_У человека была власть и сила. У него было богатство. И у него был дар убеждения._

_Он нашел тех, кто был не рад Закону, и призвал к себе. Он привлек тех, кого не щадил закон, и сказал им: я буду вашей справедливостью. И люди послушали его._

_Он создал себе славу Судьи. Он так много говорил умных речей, что люди решили, что он мудрец, и сочли, что он стоит выше них._

_Паутиной своих ядовитых речей он окутал правителей города, подчиняя своей воле._

_Он давал людям веселье, алкоголь и женщин. И уничтожал неугодных, искоренял сомнения, скрывая зверя под маской добродетели._

_И вскоре только человек, который принес в эти земли Закон, Троица и небольшая группа здравомыслящих людей не поддались обману его слов._

_А потом тот человек подумал, что Судья - это слишком мало, и решил стать богом, думая, что не осталось никого, кто мог бы его остановить._

_И тогда на улицах города началась война._


	4. Chapter 4

Встали рано — солнце еще не показалось из-за горизонта, когда Мелло толкнул его в бок.

— Вставай. Нам нужно ехать. 

Мэтт открыл глаза: Мелло размотал бинты, и заживающие раны на лице блестели в свете маленького костерка. Мелло протянул ему кружку с кофе. Мэтт посмотрел на обожженную кожу и отвел глаза. 

— Красавчиком тебя больше не назовут даже шлюхи. 

— Это смотря сколько я заплачу, — ответил Мелло. 

— Копить тебе придется долго, — сказал Мэтт. 

— Он всегда может ограбить очередной правительственный поезд, — подал голос Ниа. Он уже закреплял седельные сумки на спине своего коня. — Мелло знает, как это делается. 

— Для этого мне нужны будут люди смышленей, чем законник и фермер, — Мелло говорил и перебирал пальцами бусинки розария. — Поэтому отложим до лучших времен. А пока сделаем то, на что и вы сгодитесь.

***

Путь был не слишком долгим, но тяжелым. Мелло предупредил об этом заранее, но легче от этого не становилось.

Они поднялись вверх по скалистой тропке, достаточно широкой, чтобы лошади не испытывали волнения, но достаточно узкой, чтобы его испытывали всадники. Воздух становился холоднее, мелкий снег лежал по краям. Дорога кружилась, то поднимаясь вверх, то резко опускаясь почти в самое ущелье. Мелкие камни, отлетающие от копыт, улетали вниз, где в темноте раздавался только шум горной реки. 

— Скоро полегчает, — сказал Мелло, из его рта вылетал пар. — Последний подъем, затем спустимся — и город будет как на ладони. 

За поворотом наконец-то открылся путь на равнину, Мэтту даже показалось, что резко стало теплее. Теперь лошади взбодрились, а шаг их стал легче, быть может, от того, что дорога шла под небольшой уклон, а сама тропа стала еще шире. 

Они остановились на широкой скале, покрытой мхом и мелкими камнями. Внизу, в горной зелени, расположился город — с высоты он выглядел игрушечным и мирным, но в этом спокойствии Мэтту все равно чудилось что-то нехорошее. 

— Так вот где он спрятался. Нас не увидят? — спросил он. 

— Обычно они используют другую дорогу. Видишь, северней прямая колея? Она ведет к земле чуть западней твоей фермы, — пальцем указал Мелло. — Поэтому я и прятался там, бежал самой короткой дорогой.

— Земли Блэков, — понял Мэтт. — Так вот зачем ему железная дорога в этой стороне, — он задумчиво потер щеку. 

— Что там с этой железной дорогой вообще? Ты уже не первый раз об этом говоришь, — спросил Мелло, спешиваясь и доставая из седельной сумки бинокль. 

— Сначала штат сообщил, что она пройдет за линией ферм, с той стороны реки. А затем полетели письма, с предложением выкупить землю, дескать, именно по ней пройдет железная дорога. За бесценок. Разумеется, никто ничего не продал. 

— И? 

Мэтт соскочил с лошади: 

— Ну что и? Потом пошли пожары по округе — да только засуха стоит, и поди пойми,связано это с этими письмами или нет. Блэки уже уехали, моя земля — соседняя, — он достал свой бинокль. 

— Ясно. 

Мэтт приложил бинокль к глазам и навел его на городские улицы. Они были пока еще пусты, но в домах уже открывали окна, во дворы выходили женщины. 

Город был небольшим — скорее поселение, — но его все равно поразило, что здесь действительно жили обычные люди. Мэтт вдруг понял, что все это время он представлял это место безжизненной пустыней, посреди которой царит Судья. 

«Впрочем, какая разница?» — подумал он. Им надо было просто найти одного человека, найти и убить, а все остальное… 

— Так вот как выглядит рай на земле, — сказал Ниа. — Интересно, почему не все его последователи поселились здесь? 

— Какой ему смысл закрывать общину, если намного выгодней держать своих людей во внешнем мире и через них продвигать идеи? Сам говорил, его люди есть даже в правительстве штата, — ответил Мелло. 

— Вижу, он отошел от содержания борделей и салунов, — заметил Мэтт. Он навел резкость, разглядывая двор небольшой церкви, выкрашенной в белый цвет. Будто паря над городком, церковь стояла на невысоком холме вдалеке от домов, но была окружена деревьями, потому разглядеть ее в подробностях он не смог. Но ему хватало и того, что он увидел. Затем Мэтт перевел взгляд на скалы, стоящие за церковью. — А размах стал больше.

— Не все ли равно, что приносит деньги и власть, — сказал Ниа. — Еще и не облагается налогами, в отличие от алкоголя. 

— Как вы думаете, он хранит планы по железной дороге где-то здесь? — спросил Мэтт, откладывая бинокль.

— Мэтт, у нас не будет на это времени, — раздраженно сказал Мелло.

— Это важно, — покачал Мэтт головой. — Мне надо уничтожить эти бумаги, если они есть. Быть может, тогда они вернут план строительства в прежние границы. 

— Его смерть вернет план в прежние границы, — ответил Ниа. — Если он умрет, то никто больше не тронет эти земли. Его идеи потеряют смысл. Я знаю, как это работает. 

— Или можем сжечь здесь все, — предложил Мелло хмуро. Он поморщился, когда металл бинокля коснулся обожженной правой стороны. — Я предлагаю подождать до окончания службы и затем зайти в церковь. Он остается там со своими приближенными после того, как кончает проповедовать. — Он тоже отложил бинокль. — Спустимся ниже и подождем у границы города.

— Подождем с той стороны церкви, — предложил Мэтт. — К ней через скалы ведет тропа. Вроде широкая достаточно, чтобы прошел всадник. Пока доберемся — как раз подойдет время для встречи. 

— Отлично, — согласился Ниа. — Мэтт прав. Ехать на глазах у всего города после окончания службы не стоит. Полагаю, в городе запрета на оружие нет.

— Нам еще надо будет как-то уйти, — напомнил Мэтт. — Есть идеи? 

Мелло покачал головой: 

— Уйти? — он вдруг нехорошо улыбнулся. — Разберемся, когда дело будет закончено. 

— Я не согласен, — твердо сказал Ниа. Мэтт кивнул — он тоже предпочел бы иметь хоть какой-то план отступления. 

— Решайте сами, — сказал Мелло. Улыбка на его лице исчезла также быстро, как и появилась. Мэтт и Ниа переглянулись, но ничего не сказали. 

После короткого молчания Мэтт предложил: 

— Все же думаю, что нам надо попробовать обойти церковь со стороны скал, добраться до этого подъема и уйти этим же путем. Церковь стоит далеко от города, пока дойдет весть, пока соберут погоню… 

— Если соберут, — поправил Ниа. — Сначала они будут заняты другими делами. А потом нас уже и след простынет. 

— Оставлю это на вас, — пожал плечами Мелло. — И сфокусируюсь на главном.

***

Подход к церкви занял больше времени, чем они рассчитывали, когда они вышли из-за скал, двери церкви уже закрылись за последним прихожанином. 

Они остановили коней за оградой. 

— Итак, джентльмены, давайте подытожим план, — начал Ниа. 

Мелло перевел сухой напряженный взгляд с виднеющейся за деревьями церкви на него. 

— Мы зайдем, убьем ублюдка и выйдем. Все. 

Мэтт и Ниа снова переглянулись. Это было странно: конечно, и прежде случалось, что они с Ниа сходились во взглядах, но так часто, пожалуй, никогда.

— Ты говорил, он остается с приближенными. Сколько их? — настойчиво продолжил Ниа. 

— Немного. Человека три. Может, четыре. Может быть, будут женщины. 

— Стрелки среди его людей есть? — спросил Мэтт. 

— Возможно, — Мелло пожал плечами. 

— Возможно — это плохой ответ, — заметил Мэтт. — Тут бы хотелось бы точно знать, в какую сторону стрелять сразу. И что делать с женщинами? 

На эти вопросы Мелло опять только пожал плечом:

— Не все ли равно, в кого стрелять?

— Мэтт, зайдешь последним, — внезапно повернулся к нему Ниа. Мэтт удивленно вскинул голову, ожидая объяснений. — Будешь нашим тузом в рукаве, — добавил он. — И немного проследишь, чтобы никто нам не помешал. Вдруг кто-то решит задержаться на церковном дворе.

Мэтт кивнул: 

— Ладно. 

Мелло скривился, глядя на Ниа. Затем тоже кивнул: 

— Отлично. Так мы точно никого не упустим. Оставим здесь коней, подойдем ближе и будем ждать. 

Мэтт кивнул, вытащил ружье из креплений седла. Затем проверил патроны, вытащил из кобуры револьвер — все было в порядке. Снял с седла веревку и закрепил на поясе — с ней ему было как-то спокойней. 

— Не уходи далеко, — сказал он лошади и пошел следом за Мелло и Ниа.

***

Служба действительно оказалась долгой: солнце уже успело согреть прохладный воздух горной равнины, когда из церкви начали выходить люди. Все это время они трое ждали, молчали и наблюдали, иногда обмениваясь короткими замечаниями. Говорить не хотелось. 

Думать, впрочем, тоже. 

Да и смотреть по сторонам не хотелось: они затаились со стороны кладбища, а крестов Мэтт видел в своей жизни предостаточно, чтобы их вид имел для него хоть какое-то значение. Поэтому он начал наблюдать за муравьями, ползущими по земле, но от этого зрелища его почти сморило в сон. Он и сам удивлялся своему спокойствию. Почему-то хотелось почувствовать воодушевление или хотя бы осознать, что то, что они делают, правильно, а вместо этого мысли крутились за несколько десятков миль отсюда. 

Он думал о том, что когда вернется, надо будет найти на ферму парня вместо погибшего Джека Смита. Ему было жаль, что Ниа не согласился отпустить Мелло, хотя он еще немного надеялся, что тот передумает. Но больше Мэтт думал о том, что стоит съездить на бывшие земли Блэков и посмотреть, не удастся ли договориться о покупке участка с той стороны холма — он прекрасно подошел бы для пастбища. Овец туда гнать не стоило, а вот коней — вполне. Их у него после нападения прибавилось: они с ребятами по всей территории собирали перепуганных животных, приманивая их и набрасывая лассо на особо своенравных. Часть, конечно, стоило продать: прокормить такую ораву ему было пока не под силу, но остальных вполне можно было оставить для разведения и работы. 

Мысли были совсем далеки от происходящего, и он даже не сразу понял, где он, когда Мелло вдруг тронул его за плечо. 

— Готовься. Скоро пойдем.

Они подождали, когда люди разошлись, и затем подошли ближе к ограде. Кладбище было небольшим и ухоженным, кресты были из добротного дерева, на многих блестели под солнцем металлические таблички с именами.

Мелло перескочил через церковную ограду и пошел вперед. Мэтт с Ниа последовали за ним. 

— То есть, когда нужно спешить, то ты и кладбищ не боишься? — спросил Мэтт. 

Мелло даже голову не повернул, торопясь к церкви. Его одержимость уже начала казаться Мэтту нездоровой. 

«Главное, чтобы не терял голову», — подумал он. Но даже сейчас Мелло был совсем не похож на сумасшедшего.

Они остановились у дверей.

— Готовы? — спросил Ниа. — Мэтт, оглядись тут. До тридцати не разучился считать? 

— До десяти лучше, — ответил Мэтт. — До тридцати долго. Вас перебить уже успеют.

— Я войду первым, — сказал Мелло. Он вытащил револьвер из кобуры — держать ружье ему все еще было тяжело. Ниа кивнул, снимая ружье с предохранителя: 

— Вперед. 

Мелло шумно вдохнул и на выдохе, резко выбросив ногу вперед, ударил по дверям церкви. Дверь распахнулась, и он сразу исчез в проеме. Ниа тут же последовал за ним. 

Мэтт успел увидеть, как Мелло начал стрелять, раздался звон, Ниа что-то крикнул, но всепотонуло в стрельбе. 

«Раз, два, три»…

Кто-то закричал. 

«Четыре, пять»… 

Крик раздался громче, кто-то застонал совсем рядом, а в дверь тяжело ударили несколько пуль, почти пробивая ее навылет.

«Шесть, семь»… 

Все на мгновение смолкло — видимо, пришло время перезарядиться. 

«К черту Ниа и его планы», — Мэтт не выдержал и почти толкнул тяжелую дверь, но не успел: его чуть было не сбила с ног женщина, стремительно выбежавшая на крыльцо. Мелькнуло бледное лицо, перепачканное кровью, Мэтт успел удивиться, какими дикими казались ее глаза. Дикими, отчаянными и сиротскими. Она взвизгнула, отскочила от него и побежала по дороге через церковный двор. 

— Беда! Сюда! — она кричала, задыхаясь на ходу. Мэтт снял с пояса веревку и бросился за ней, готовясь накинуть петлю. Она споткнулась, когда узел обмотал ее талию и затянулся. 

— Сюда… — почти плача крикнула она. Мэтт резко дернул лассо, сбивая ее с ног на дорогу.

— Ну-ка, тихо, — приказал Мэтт. Он нагнулся над женщиной, быстро связал, обрезал длинный конец, смотал и убрал за пояс. Затем перекинул пленницу через плечо. Она отчаянно плакала, пока он шел обратно к церкви. Поднявшись на крыльцо, Мэтт переступил через порог и вошел в открытые двери.

Внутри было сумрачно, пахло порохом и каким-то резким пряным маслом, не похожим на привычный ладан. И снова пахло кровью. Под ногами оказалось что-то мягкое — Мэтт посмотрел вниз. Тело какого-то бедняги лежало прямо у дверей, а Мэтт, как оказалось, этого не заметил и наступил на безжизненную руку. Он неловко отшатнулся.

— Что здесь произошло? — спросил Мэтт, глядя на другой конец пустого помещения.

Мелло стоял рядом с алтарем, держа на мушке мужчину, плачущего едва ли не сильней, чем женщина на плече Мэтта. Мужчина лежал на полу, тихонько подвывая, прижимал к себе раненую руку и смотрел дикими от боли глазами прямо в дуло револьвера.

Ниа был у трупа самопровозглашенного бога, так и оставшегося сидеть в большом, больше похожем на трон, золотом кресле, где его настигла пуля. Мэтт мог разглядеть с этого расстояния обезображенное точным выстрелом лицо и кровь, вытекающую из ран на теле: меткости ни Мелло, ни Ниа за годы не потеряли. 

Однако Мэтт совсем не чувствовал сожаления, что его пули не застряли в этом теле. Мертв — и хорошо. Что еще надо? 

Еще один труп лежал в проходе между скамьями.

— Поймал? — спросил Ниа, оборачиваясь. — Отлично.

— Пятеро, значит? — спросил Мэтт. Прозвучало глупо, и он сам это понимал. Женщина на плече завертелась, стараясь вырваться. — Да прекрати ты, — он встряхнул ее. 

— Неси сюда, — сказал Мелло. Мэтт прошел вперед. Почти у самого алтаря перехватил женщину удобнее и опустил на пол. Она замолчала, но выгнулась дугой и теперь плакала, не отрываясь смотря на труп своего покровителя. Пророка? Или бога? Мэтт был совершенно не уверен, кем она его считает, зато хорошо видел по ее лицу, что она все еще надеется, что эта смерть нереальна. Ему стало немного страшно от того, что остальные смерти ее совершенно не волновали.

— Как мудро с твоей стороны было взять веревку, — сказал Мелло. — Жаль, ты не захватил кляп. 

— Что будем с ними делать? — спросил Мэтт. 

Ниа пожал плечами. 

— Застрелим, — равнодушно предложил Мелло. Револьвер в его руке все еще был направлен на раненого мужчину.

— Мы пришли только за одним, — сказал Ниа. Он посмотрел на связанную женщину. — Смертей и так достаточно. Свяжем второго и оставим их тут. Выстрелы скоро привлекут людей сюда. Не думаю, что в городе ничего не было слышно.

Вместо ответа Мелло слегка опустил руку с револьвером и неожиданно выстрелил. Мужчина вскрикнул, хватаясь за простреленную ногу, затем упал на спину, катаясь по полу. А потом дико закричал — видимо, боль достигла его сознания. 

— Не будем тратить веревку, — сказал Мелло. — Пусть теперь ползет к городу, если захочет. Посмотрим, насколько долгим будет этот путь.

— Будьте вы прокляты! — крикнула женщина, она билась, пытаясь распутать узлы. — Прокляты! — мужчина вторил ей дикий воем боли и страха. — Молчи, — крикнула она в его сторону в бессильной ярости. — Молчи! — повторила она едва слышно и затихла, утыкаясь в пол.

Ее белое платье полностью промокло от крови, натекшей на пол. 

— Зачем, Мелло? — дикий крик мужчины эхом отражался от стен церкви и бился в голове Мэтта. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от этого человека, который от боли пока еще не понимал, что выстрел с близкого расстояния разнес его колено, а первая пуля раздробила плечо и, судя по количеству крови, в которой он уже лежал, выжить бы ему не удалось, как бы отчаянно он этого ни хотел. 

Мэтт сглотнул, рука приняла решение быстрее, чем мозг — он быстро, не раздумывая, вытащил револьвер из кобуры и нажал на курок. Мужчина вздрогнул и затих. После его криков тишина показалась оглушающей.

— Ну, теперь он не мучается, — Ниа посмотрел на свежего мертвеца. — Нам надо уходить, — напомнил он.

Мэтт кивнул, отвернулся и посмотрел на тело человека, которого они знали как судью. Он вдруг понял, что все никак не мог вспомнить его лицо все это время, пока они ехали сюда. Будто лица у него и вовсе никогда не было. Теперь же и вовсе то, что осталось целым, было залито кровью, лишая шанса попробовать разглядеть хоть что-то.

Мелло разглядывал помещение церкви так, как будто только осознал, где они. 

— Ниа прав, — сказал он. — Уходим. — Но не сделал ни шага. 

Мэтт перевел взгляд вниз, где лежала связанная женщина. Убрал револьвер в кобуру и присел перед ней на корточки. Затем достал нож.

— Что ты… — услышал он голос Ниа сзади и резанул. Она не сразу поняла, что он сделал, завертела головой, дернулась всем телом, и рассеченные узлы разошлись. 

— Если хочешь, беги, — сказал Мэтт. Она его не слышала, даже не посмотрела: встала на корточки и, подвывая будто безумная, поползла к трупу, сидящему на кресле. Застыла у его колен, обнимая их.

— Зачем? — спросил Мелло. Мэтт пожал плечами: 

— Она ничего нам не сделает. 

— Пора уходить, — в очередной раз напомнил Ниа. 

Они прошли к дверям церкви, снова перешагнув через труп у порога. И застыли, будто их парализовало от неожиданности. 

К церкви шли люди. Целая толпа людей. Пока она была далеко, дальше расстояния выстрела, но это не утешало: против них троих вышел целый город. Им случалось стоять против толпы, но против всего города? С таким они не сталкивались никогда. Видимо, крики и выстрелы действительно не прошли незамеченными. Мелло чертыхнулся, Мэтт выхватил оружие, сам не зная, что собирается делать, и только Ниа выглядел так, как будто ничего иного не ожидал. 

— Мы все вознесемся! Он обещал нам это! Горе безверным! Горе вам! Горе! — раздался крик сзади. Мэтт обернулся: женщина в белом стояла у алтаря, держа труп судьи на руках. Ее губы горели алым, будто она причастилась его кровью. Она сделала шаг, и у Мэтта мурашки пробежали по коже. 

— Бежим. Живо! — приказал Ниа.

Они соскочили с крыльца церкви и побежали. Мэтт не мог сказать, как они перескочили через ограду кладбища или как запрыгивали на коней, дергая узды, чтобы те быстрее поворачивали к скалам. 

Все это стерлось в моменте. Затем были только камни и горная тропа. Никто не говорил ни слова.

Зато когда они поднялись выше и выехали к плоской скале, с которой наблюдали за этим городом несколько часов назад, стало понятно, что погони за ними нет. Они остановились, переводя дыхание и готовясь к еще одному горному переходу. 

— Смотрите, — вдруг сказал Ниа, прищуриваясь. Затем резко выдернул бинокль и приложил к глазам: — Вот черт.

Мэтт оглянулся — со стороны церкви поднимался дым. Он тут же последовал примеру Ниа. Через бинокль было видно, как от здания церкви поднимается пламя. Мэтту даже показалось, что он видит женскую фигуру в белом платье, стоящую в дверях, объятых огнем. Но это было невозможно. Естественно, это было невозможно. 

Плотная людская толпа окружала церковь кругом, но никто из них не шевелился и никто не тушил пожар, словно смерть их бога отключила в них способность двигаться, и они застыли, став соляными статуями. 

Резко задул ветер, и пламя стало выше. 

Далекий колокольный звон разнесся над долиной. 

Мэтт сам чувствовал, будто не может пошевелиться.

— Поехали отсюда, — сказал Мелло, разрушая это оцепенение. Он единственный даже не смотрел в ту сторону. — Надо уходить.

***

_И когда на улицах города разразилась война, стало ясно, что в ней проиграют все._

_Люди гибли каждый день, и кровь текла по улицам, словно река, и за все эти смерти были прокляты и законник, и судья. И никто из них не выиграл: когда один из них был убит, второму тоже пришлось исчезнуть. Но знающие люди говорили: его речи продолжают дурманить власть имущих. Его идеи продолжают портить чужую кровь. Его руки продолжают держать этот город._

_И это было правдой._

_После смерти человека, принесшего Закон на эти земли, его Троица распалась._

_Один стал преступником. Он мечтал собрать вокруг себя сильных и отомстить._

_Другой взял на себя исполнение Закона. Он верил, что должен продолжать то благое, что принес этой земле погибший._

_А третий получил свою долю наследства и уехал. Он взял в жены девушку, которую любил с детства, купил участок земли и хотел просто жить._

_Но ни один из них больше не чувствовал себя целым._


	5. Chapter 5

Они остановились там же, под тем же дубом, где устроили привал в прошлый раз. Торопиться было некуда — после того как они поняли, что смерть судьи будто остановила жизнь в городе, погоня не пугала. Но все, что они увидели, и все, что сделали, почему-то заставляло их чувствовать себя опустошенными. 

Мэтт ощущал эту опустошенность на всем обратном пути и удивлялся, что никак не может смириться с ней. Он убивал много раз, и, в целом, чувствовать себя убийцей ему было проще, чем фермером, хотя бы от того, что убивал он дольше, чем выращивал, но в первый раз ему вдруг стало не по себе от того, как хрупок человек. Впервые он четко осознал, что он убийца, и это ему не понравилось.

«Забавно, что я понял это в тот день, когда мне пришлось убить человека из милосердия, а не гнева», — подумал он.

Как будто он что-то сломал, что-то невосстановимое. И дело было не в том человеке на троне — видеть его с простреленной головой было даже приятно, — а что-то другое. Может быть, причиной был мужчина, которого он застрелил, как хромую лошадь. Или глаза той женщины в белом. Он не мог сказать.

Да и хотя он не слишком верил во все это, но смертность того, кто считал себя вечным, вдруг показалась ему плохим знаком. 

После остановки они все так же молчали. То, что их объединяло когда-то, таяло на глазах, и Мэтт уже не мог ответить самому себе: так ли оно было важно? Он растянулся на траве и закурил, надеясь, что табак выветрит эти дурацкие мысли из головы. 

— Завтра буду уже дома, — сказал он. Произнесенные вслух эти слова согрели его. — Скоро будет пора стричь овец.

— У тебя, как погляжу, одно большое дело на другое меняется, — хмыкнул Мелло. — А я не знаю, что буду делать завтра. Что будет завтра…

— Завтра ты будешь либо за решеткой, либо в бегах, — сказал Ниа. — Срок моей отсрочки подходит к концу, — напомнил он.

— Ты не поймаешь меня, шериф, даже не сомневайся, — последовал ответ. Мелло улыбнулся. — Мы, преступники, прекрасно умеем ускользать от рук закона. И я давно присматриваюсь к одному надежному месту, куда ты не сунешься.

— Так боишься приговора? — спросил Ниа. Мелло покачал головой: 

— Просто это единственное место, где для меня будет хоть какая-то надежда.

Мэтт молчал и курил. Он предпочел бы, чтобы Ниа отпустил их обоих, дал Мелло время пожить на земле, войти в ритм работы и почувствовать, что тяжесть мести, тяжесть долга больше не висит над ними. Почувствовать, что грязь на руках лучше, чем кровь.

Но он так ничего и не сказал и лег спать, не произнеся больше ни слова. 

Перед тем как заснуть, Мэтт слышал, как стучат друг о друга бусины розария в пальцах Мелло. Как будто он пересчитывал их или, может, молился. Мэтт хотел спросить, что именно он делает, но не стал, даже смотреть не стал.

«Скоро надо стричь овец», — сказал Мэтт самому себе, напоминая. Эта мысль словно отгоняла дурные предчувствия. Он представил себе выгон скота и то, как смешно будет выглядеть стриженое стадо, и улыбнулся. А затем заснул.

Утром его разбудил странный стук. Он поднял голову и не сразу понял, что диковинный плод вырос на дереве. 

Вороной печально ходил кругами вокруг старого дуба, тычась носом в живот Мелло, тело которого медленно оборачивало круг вокруг своей оси. Мэтт бросил взгляд на свою лошадь — с седла пропал остаток веревки, который он забрал после того, как связал ту женщину. 

Ниа тоже проснулся и смотрел на старый дуб со странным выражением лица, прочесть которое Мэтт так и не смог.

— Мелло всегда был слишком честен для преступника, — наконец сказал Ниа. — И не обманул и в этот раз, когда сказал, что я его не поймаю, — он отвел взгляд от тела Мелло. — Никогда не поймаю, — добавил он тише. 

— Ты должен был дать ему возможность жить без погони и клейма убийцы, — сказал Мэтт. Он потрепал вороного по шее, успокаивая, вскочил в седло, привстал в стременах, достал нож и перерезал веревку, придерживая тело. Вороной вздрогнул каждой мышцей, когда труп Мелло коснулся его. 

— Он не стал бы фермером, Мэтт, — сказал Ниа, помогая спустить тело с коня и положить на землю. 

Мэтт посмотрел на мертвого Мелло и ответил: 

— Этого мы уже никогда не узнаем. 

Он закурил и протянул сигарету Ниа. Тот затянулся и выпустил дым, не отрывая взгляда от безобразных ожогов на лице Мелло.

— Как думаешь, когда он это сделал? — спросил Мэтт. 

— Думаю, на самом рассвете, — Ниа сплюнул табак в сторону.

Они помолчали. 

— Сдашь его тело властям? — спросил Мэтт. Ниа покачал головой: 

— А что, хочешь получить награду за его голову? — спросил он. Пришла очередь Мэтта качать головой: 

— Нет, мне эти деньги ни к чему. 

— Похороним его здесь. Хорошее место. А лежать рядом с кем-то он все равно не захотел бы. Его всегда пугали кладбища. 

— Слишком многие там хотели бы восстать из мертвых и вернуть ему все его пули, — согласился Мэтт. 

Они выкопали могилу в сухой земле, обернули тело Мелло в одеяло и опустили в землю. Установили простой крест, на котором вырезали две даты и имя: Михаэль Кель. 

Когда они закончили, солнце уже приближалось к своему зениту. 

— Поедешь через город? — спросил Ниа. 

— Так будет быстрей, — ответил Мэтт. Он надеялся быть дома уже этой ночью. 

Дома он мог подумать об этом, а пока — не хватало сил, не хватало ума. 

«Может, Линда мне поможет», — думал Мэтт, пока устраивался в седле и пришпоривал лошадь вслед за Ниа.

Они не стали медлить, оставляя позади одинокую могилу.

***

Дорога была спокойной, но когда они въехали в город, обоим стало понятно: что-то не так. В тишине было слышно жужжание мух, и пустота улиц казалась угрожающей.

Мэтт сначала не понял, а скорее почувствовал, что на него направлены десятки глаз, что за ним следят, а он даже не может уловить, кто именно. Он переводил взгляд с одного дома на другой, но не мог поймать ни одного взгляда. Он уже испытывал похожее — когда они уезжали из города на перевале, но даже тогда он не чувствовал такой опасности, от которой волосы на затылке вставали дыбом.

— Давай быстрей, — приказал Ниа. По его напряженному лицу становилось ясно, что Мэтту все это не кажется. Они пришпорили коней, проскакав по пустым улицам к участку. 

— За мной. Не медли, Мэтт, — сказал Ниа. Мэтт быстро привязал гнедую и зашел в полутьму помещения. 

— Что это? — спросил он. 

— Видимо, новость о том, что мы сделали, дошла до города. 

— Но почему так быстро?

— Я не знаю, — было видно, что Ниа действительно не знал. — Но, кажется, они в курсе, что их бог… или покровитель убит. И ты в опасности. 

— Но почему только я? Что насчет тебя? — спросил Мэтт. 

— Я — шериф, а годы научили их уважать неприкосновенность Закона, — ответил Ниа. 

Повисло короткое молчание.

«Хитрый сукин сын, да ты единственный ничем не рисковал», — подумал Мэтт, но настоящей злости в нем не было.

— А Мелло, оказывается, совсем не дурак, да? Вовремя он… — вместо этого сказал Мэтт. Он встал напротив Ниа. — Мне надо быстрей уезжать. 

— Клянусь, Мэтт: знал бы — сказал тебе объехать город стороной, — Ниа посмотрел ему в глаза. — Теперь поздно. Прости, если сможешь. Они хотят отомстить. Если смогут. Не потому что ты виноват, а потому что они в отчаянии, — ответил Ниа. 

Мэтт кивнул. Он вдруг понял, что ему почему-то не так страшно, как он ожидал. И то, что он принял за страх, вдруг стало рассеиваться на глазах. Он поглядел в сторону двери. Переступил с ноги на ногу. Почувствовал, что должен идти, что это будет проще, чем ждать тут своей судьбы, бояться и скрываться, надеясь на чью-то защиту.

В конце концов, по ту сторону двери его ждали просто люди. 

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Трудно было бы ожидать чего-то другого. Нельзя желать смерти чужим богам, если ты не бессмертен, — он хмыкнул. — Но уже поздно для этого откровения, так что я просто поеду и постараюсь доехать до своей земли. Мне вполне может повезти. И ты говорил, что некоторые сами ждали его смерти.

Судя по его лицу, Ниа в везение Мэтта не верил.

— Ждали, но они трусы и сейчас не высунутся из своих домов. Я дам тебе своих людей, — предложил он. — Они проводят тебя до границ твоей фермы. Или останься здесь. Я найду способ тебя защитить.

— Не надо, — остановил его Мэтт. — Если эти люди хотят моей смерти, их не остановит чужая земля и твои люди. Это только их подзадорит. Они просто убьют всех. Или перейдут границы моей земли и нападут там. Просто давай будем верить, что они не решатся. Что я смогу проскользнуть. Гнев имеет свойство остывать. Потом он превратится в скорбь, и они забудут обо мне. Или их бог воскреснет, и они будут праздновать, — он улыбнулся. Губы дрожали, и он нарочно скривил их в неприятной усмешке. — Но, надеюсь, нет. В любом случае, я не могу сидеть здесь вечно. 

— Отсеки чудовищу голову, и в агонии оно еще будет опасно… — протянул Ниа. — Но будем верить, что я преувеличиваю. И все же… Я могу хоть чем-то помочь?

Мэтт кивнул: 

— Если я не пришлю денег в салун за ту пьяную ночь, после которой ты запретил мне въезд в город, то навести Линду. Ей нужна будет правда. Не хочу, чтобы она считала, что я сбежал.

— Хорошо, — Ниа помолчал, затем протянул ему руку: — Прощай, Майл. 

Мэтт кивнул, ответив на рукопожатие: 

— Прощай, Нейт.

***

Мэтт почти физически ощущал взгляды, которыми его провожали, пока он проезжал по улицам города, но когда он выехал за пределы города, чувство слежки исчезло. Вопреки всему, от этого ему не стало проще. Хотя сначала он почувствовал облегчение, но оно было временным: дальше тревога только усиливалась с каждым шагом.

В голове было темно от страха: что если они уже пришли в его дом? Что если он не успеет вернуться и увидит лишь руины? Он так четко представил себе, как въезжает во двор, но видит лишь кровь и пустоту, что сердце пропустило несколько ударов. 

Дорога сразу показалась ему бесконечной. Он погнал гнедую галопом, заставляя ее бежать изо всех сил и не чувствуя привычной жалости. Ветер сдул его шляпу назад, но он только еще раз пришпорил лошадь, боясь, что опоздает.

А затем, после быстрой скачки, резко дернул поводья, заставляя гнедую встать на дыбы и остановиться: сквозь ночную темноту он увидел людей, преграждающих ему дорогу.

«Значит, они не там. Значит до фермы они не дошли», — подумал он. Мэтт выпрямился в седле и заставил лошадь идти шагом. Когда он подъехал почти вплотную, люди неожиданно расступились, пропуская его. Молчали и только смотрели горящими, недобрыми глазами, не сулящими ему ничего хорошего. Он проехал мимо, заставляя лошадь все так же держать спокойный темп. Ему хотелось верить, что они не будут нападать, если увидят, что в нем нет страха. 

Толпа оказалась позади, но он чувствовал, что это не конец.

Затем что-то ужалило его в спину, затем еще раз и еще. 

Он качнулся в седле, почти ткнулся лицом в рожок седла, но выровнялся, не оборачиваясь и продолжая ехать вперед. 

В него выстрелили снова — мимо, пуля просвистела над головой. 

Боли он не чувствовал, ощущал только, как спину заливала липкая влага, рубаха прилипла к коже. Мэтт машинально провел рукой по спине, потом посмотрел — она была вся в крови. Лошадь нервно задрожала, но он похлопал ее по шее чистой ладонью: 

— Не волнуйся, милая. Не волнуйся. 

Мэтт с тоской посмотрел на поворот, за которым его ждали Линда, ферма, работа и мечты, понимая, что больше никогда ничего этого не будет, и свернул с дороги в другую сторону, направляя лошадь прочь, к холмам. Он не мог позволить им прийти в его дом и смотреть, как он умирает под женский плач. Не мог позволить, чтобы после его смерти они излили свое горе на тех, кто был ему дорог. 

«Пусть это закончится на мне».

Гнедая все еще шла нервно, то и дело переходя на рысь, словно чувствуя, что всадник теряет силы, и стараясь помочь уйти подальше, пока это возможно. 

Погони за ним не было. Возможно, они следили издалека, а, может, знали, что долго с такими ранами он не протянет.

Гнедая шла и шла вперед, поднимаясь все выше и выше, до тех пор, пока Мэтт не соскользнул с седла и не упал. Гнедая тут же остановилась и склонилась над ним, тыкаясь носом в его плечо, словно хотела, чтобы он встал и продолжил путь. Мэтт ухватился за гриву лошади, слегка приподнялся и отполз от края дороги, почти чувствуя, как оставляет на камнях кровавые следы. Прислонился к скалам, слепо пошарил по карманам, нашел сигарету, но сил зажечь огонь уже не было. Он посмотрел наверх.

Темное небо освещали звезды.

Мэтт вспомнил о словах Мелло, что Бог — это могильщик, и ему стало смешно: он никогда не верил в богов, и видимо поэтому его некому будет хоронить. Он все еще улыбался, когда так и не зажженная сигарета выпала изо рта и упала вниз, тут же пропитавшись кровью. 

А потом звезды куда-то исчезли.

***

_Однажды на далеком Западе Троица в последний раз сошлась вместе, чтобы закончить старые дела, и исчезла — на этот раз навсегда._

_И не было никого, кто рассказал бы об этом._

_И поэтому женщина, которую любил один из них, ждала. Она ждала ребёнка и ждала мужчину, который возьмет его на руки и даст ему имя._

_Она ждала, а сухие земли далекого запада уже несколько раз успел напоить сильный дождь, река, текущая по земле, оставленной ей, разлилась, почти дойдя до одинокой могилы на берегу, а где-то вдалеке раздавался шум строительства железной дороги, проходящей теперь вдали от границы этих земель._

_И с каждым днём ожидания на сердце у неё становилось все тяжелее. И чем чаще с неба капал дождь, чем влажнее становилась земля, — тем суше были ее глаза и щеки. Тем суше становилось ее сердце._

_А потом к ее порогу прискакал всадник, и под ним был белый конь._

_Всадник спешился и сказал: ты можешь больше не ждать. Он сказал: никто не придет. Расти ребенка, владей этой землей. Теперь это все только твое._

_Он сел рядом с ней и сказал: я помогу постричь овец._

_И тогда она заплакала, чувствуя, как шевелится под ее сердцем безымянное дитя._


	6. Бонус. Человек, который создал Троицу

_Однажды на Диком Западе, в городе, затерянном среди холмов, человек, принесший Закон, увидел трех мальчишек._

I.

_Сироту — сына местного пастора, мальчишку, верящего, что пули исправили больше грешников, чем слово Божие._

_Его звали Михаэль Кель. Потом он стал известен как Мелло._

За старой, покосившейся церковью, в которой уже много лет не проходило никаких служб, раздавался шум: кто-то копал сухую, твердую, как камень, землю.

Шериф обошел здание и вышел к кладбищу.

Новое кладбище раскинулось за городом, а это, судя по состоянию, было почти забыто. Шериф до этого момента даже и не знал, что оно существует, и в первый момент от неожиданности даже застыл на месте, вглядываясь в покосившиеся и рассохшиеся от палящего солнца кресты.

Пока он осматривался, стук прекратился.

Молодой парень, совсем подросток, стоял, опершись на лопату, и вид у него был недружелюбный. Он уже успел выхватить кольт и теперь держал его направленным на незваного посетителя. На лице темнели полустертые брызги крови — видимо, слух о стрельбе у церкви был вполне правдив. К тому же рядом с полувыкопанной могилой лежали два тела.

— Значит, это ты охраняешь церковное имущество. А ты не молод для револьвера? — спросил шериф дружелюбно.

— Если захотите поживиться тут чем-то, быстро узнаете, мистер, — сквозь зубы процедил парень. Кольт в его руке не дрогнул.

— Нет, я не захочу, — пообещал шериф. — Значит, мародеры? — Он показал на тела. — И многих ты тут уже схоронил?

— Достаточно, чтобы надеяться, что мертвые никогда не восстанут, мистер. В этом случае мне несдобровать, — он усмехнулся. Взгляд его скользнул по потертой звезде на рубашке шерифа. Это не то чтобы его успокоило, скорее, убедило. Он ловко убрал кольт в кобуру и продолжил копать.

— Значит, ты хороший стрелок. — Шериф наблюдал за тем, как он методично бросает в сторону сухую землю, ровняя могилу.

Парень усмехнулся:

— Пока никто не жаловался.

— Покажешь?

Парень разогнулся, стоя в могиле по пояс. Бросил на шерифа оценивающий взгляд. Губы его исказила нехорошая, едкая улыбка:

— Патроны стоят денег, мистер. У меня их не так много, чтобы словно балаганный пес демонстрировать фокусы по первой просьбе, — ответил он.

— Значит, тебе нужны деньги?

— А кому нет? — философски сказал парень. Он положил лопату на землю и выпрыгнул следом. Затем скинул оба тела вниз, в выкопанную яму, и снова нагнулся за лопатой. — Этим двум они тоже были нужны.

— Но такой способ заработка не по тебе?

Парень скинул первую лопату с землей на тела. Затем воткнул ее в почву и прищурился:

— К чему вы ведете?

— Если тебе нужны деньги и ты так уверен в своей руке, то у меня найдется для тебя работа, — сказал шериф, внимательно за ним наблюдая. Парень скривился, помолчал, но потом все же спросил:

— И какая работа?

— В округе много разных мерзавцев, и многим из них не хватает пули во лбу, чтобы стать лучше. Один я не справлюсь. Мне бы пригодился такой помощник.

— Интересное предложение. А сами, значит, не хотите руки марать? Настолько, что будете платить мне за убийства?

— Не я. Правительство. Это законная работа. Но, пойму, если ты откажешься. Работенка непростая, а иногда и грязная. И ее слишком много для меня одного.

— Грязи я не боюсь, — парень провел по выгоревшим светлым волосам, забирая их назад пыльной от земли пятерней — видимо, они мешали ему рассмотреть шерифа получше. — Непростой работы тоже. Меня смущает, что обычно такие, как вы, вешаете кого-то, типа меня, если дать вам волю.

— Ты защищал церковь, — ответил шериф. — В этих двух смертях ты виноват не больше, чем эти мародеры.

Парень снова прищурился: взгляд у него был холодный, в голубых глазах не отражалось ни капли страха или смирения, только гнев. Но, шериф видел, что этот гнев был направлен не на людей, а на несправедливость мира. И это ему понравилось.

— Вот значит как, — протянул парень со странной интонацией. — Что ж, зубы вы заговаривать умеете, — почти с восхищением добавил он. — Надеетесь, что это вам поможет прожить здесь дольше предыдущего шерифа?

— Меня волнует не сколько я проживу, а как, — честно ответил шериф. — И мне кажется, в этом мы похожи. Ну так что, поможешь мне?

Парень замолчал, отвернулся, вытащил из земли лопату и продолжил забрасывать могилу. Шериф ждал, он чувствовал, что ответ обязательно будет.

Парень зарыл свои два трупа, затем подровнял холм, снова воткнул лопату в землю и только после этого обернулся.

— Вы еще здесь? — сказал он.

— Я задал вопрос, — сказал шериф. — Что ты решишь?

Парень огляделся. Посмотрел под ноги на свежую могилу, затем покосился в сторону церкви.

— Я подумаю, — наконец сказал он. Шериф кивнул: ответ был осторожным, но другого он не ждал. Быть может, другой бы его и разочаровал, заставил бы задуматься — тот ли это человек, который ему нужен.

— Как надумаешь, приходи в участок. Найду тебе работу. А за патроны не беспокойся — у меня их достаточно для каждого мерзавца на этой земле.

— Мне много и не понадобится — я их зря не трачу, — буркнул парень.

— Это я уже понял, — кивнул шериф. — Я буду ждать тебя. Мне нужны бесстрашные парни, вроде тебя. К счастью, мертвые не восстают, а это, как я понимаю, единственное, чего ты боишься.

Парень криво улыбнулся:

— Вы действительно отличный болтун, мистер. Надеюсь, ваша рука такая же ловкая, как ваш язык.

— Если будешь работать со мной, то легко в этом убедишься, — ответил шериф.

Парень прищурился, затем с раздражением кивнул:

— Хорошо. Ждите меня. А сейчас — проваливайте. Мне еще нужно убраться в церкви после погрома.

— Уже ухожу, — шериф скрыл улыбку. Направился к выходу с кладбища, но затем обернулся: — Кстати, как твое имя?

— Михаэль Кель, — неохотно ответил парень. — А что?

— Теперь буду знать, какое имя печатать на плакате, если не придешь, — шериф улыбнулся, махнул рукой и зашагал прочь от церкви и старого кладбища.

II.

_Сироту — сына бывшего законника, мальчишку, верящего, что сначала надо стрелять и лишь потом судить._

_Его звали Нейт Ривер. Позже люди прозвали его Ниа.  
_

Дом бывшего шерифа стоял на отшибе — крепкое, но запущенное строение с покосившейся изгородью, за которой виднелась только сухая трава и заросшая тропинка, ведущая к крыльцу.

Выглядел он необитаемым, но новый шериф знал, что это не так: слухи могли соврать, но своим глазам он доверял. А глаза эти видели невысокого, хорошо сложенного молодого парня, который стоял на крыльце и внимательно следил за его приближением.

Шериф спешился и прошел по тропинке, подняв руки и показывая, что они пусты, демонстрируя, что пришел с миром.

— Ты, наверное, сын Ривера? — спросил он дружелюбно.

Парень не ответил. Оглядел его с ног до головы и пожал плечами. Одна рука у него была перебинтована, но другой он твердо держал ружье.

— Люди говорят, ты хороший стрелок. И честный человек, — продолжил шериф. — Говорят, ты помог вдове Прюэтта отделаться от ублюдков, которые ее преследовали, — насколько шериф знал, свое ранение мальчишка получил именно в этом бою.

— И вы пришли сказать мне спасибо? — голос у него был негромкий, но еще по-детски звонкий.

— Я пришел познакомиться с тобой.

Шериф не делал ни шага навстречу — ружье в руках парня прекрасно демонстрировало, что он пока не собирался становиться дружелюбным хозяином.

— Зачем? — спросил парень.

Шериф улыбнулся:

— Я люблю честных людей.

— Тогда вам надо поскорей уезжать из этого города. Это не то место, которое придется вам по душе, — равнодушно сказал тот.

— Здесь много честных людей, — ответил шериф.

— И еще больше мерзавцев.

Оба замолчали, стоя друг напротив друга.

— Даже если так, это можно изменить, — наконец сказал шериф.

Парень бросил на него острый взгляд. Глаза у него были совсем детские, глаза грустного ребенка, который слишком рано столкнувшегося с жестокостью и одиночеством. И в то же время — шериф хорошо это понимал, — это были глаза взрослого, не готового мириться с бедами мира.

Это ему понравилось.

— Я меняю, — ответил парень.

— И я уважаю это. Но… — шериф помолчал. — Бороться в одиночку — бесполезно. Да и не все методы хороши. Нельзя уничтожать беззаконие, попирая Закон.

— Вы не первый, от кого я это слышу, — ответил тот. — Обойдете дом — увидите могилу того, кто тоже так считал.

— Твой отец пытался, но не смог. В этом нет его вины. Но времена меняются…

— Что вы от меня хотите? Если подобной беседы, то вам лучше сейчас же развернуться и уйти, не тратя мое время, — парень не сдвинулся с места, но голос у него стал еще более звонким. Видимо, говорить об отце ему было нелегко.

Шериф склонил голову, изучая своего собеседника, словно подводя итог своему наблюдению.

— Я пришел сказать, что знаю, как ты ценишь справедливость. И я могу предложить тебе чуть больше, чем твоя маленькая война. Потому что рано или поздно — а, скорее, рано, — она приведет тебя в могилу рядом с твоим отцом. — Шериф махнул рукой, прощаясь. — К слову, будь аккуратней. Ты ранен, а оставшиеся в живых ублюдки способны на месть. Теперь все. — Он подошел к коню.

— Постойте, — вдруг сказал парень. Шериф обернулся. — Что вы можете предложить? — спросил он. Любопытства в его лице не было — только усталость и что-то похожее на крошечный проблеск надежды.

— Приезжай в участок. Я расскажу тебе.

— Хотите, чтобы я у вас был мальчиком на побегушках?

Шериф покачал головой:

— Нет. Хочу, чтобы ты понял, что твой отец был прав, когда верил в Закон, а не силу. И к тому же… — он улыбнулся. — Как ты и говорил, в этом городе полно мерзавцев. Не только вдове Прюэтта тут может понадобиться твоя помощь, — он вскочил на коня. — Но только тебе решать, какой путь ты выберешь.

— Хорошо, — быстро проговорил парень. — Я приду. Но, черт, если вы меня обманете…

— Как тебя зовут? — перебил его шериф.

— Нейт. Нейт Ривер, — ответил тот.

— Запомни, Нейт Ривер. Я никогда не обманываю тех, кого считаю честными людьми. Приходи. Я буду ждать.

Он выехал за покосившуюся ограду и обернулся.

Нейт Ривер все еще стоял на крыльце, отставив ружье в сторону и наблюдая за ним. Что-то в его лице сказало шерифу, что он обязательно придет.

III.

_Сироту — сына проститутки и сотни отцов, мальчишку, не верящего ни во что._

_Его звали Майл, по матери Дживас, но он больше полюбил имя Мэтт._

Сначала послышался топот копыт, затем тяжелый звук шагов, и дверь участка распахнулась. Парень, показавшийся на пороге, был еще совсем подростком — лет пятнадцать, не больше, — и под тяжелой тушей согнулся пополам, но уперто перетащил свою добычу через порог и опустил на пол только после того, как дверь за них захлопнулась.

— Держите, шериф.

— Мертв? — Шериф приподнял лицо от бумаг, с интересом разглядывая через стол лежащего на полу мужчину. Голова у того была разбита, кровь уже успела засохнуть на лице.

— Пьян. Мертвецки, — словно в доказательство, что мужчина ни на что не будет реагировать, парень резко пнул его ногой под ребра. Тот действительно даже не пошевелился. — Пусть проспится у вас за решеткой. И напомните ему утром, что у него еще счет не оплачен. Только пусть почтой пришлет или надежным человеком, я этого ублюдка, если в ближайшее время у нас на пороге увижу, то… — он хмуро покачал головой, не продолжая.

— Что натворил? — поинтересовался шериф.

Парень махнул рукой: дескать, чего говорить.

С другой стороны, тут же подумал шериф, что еще может натворить такой боров в борделе, кроме безобразного дебоша?

— Затащишь в камеру сам?

— Без проблем, — парень нагнулся, приподнял мужчину, который так и не пришел в себя, и медленно, за руки, поволок его в сторону решеток. Затем раздался глухой звук еще одного пинка и скрежет закрываемой железной двери.

Парень появился, отряхивая руки, словно пытаясь очиститься от прикосновений к пьянчуге.

— А с головой у него что? — поинтересовался шериф.

— Получил бутылкой, — ответил парень.

— Тоже в счет включите?

— Ну да, — в синих глазах парня не было ни малейшего сомнения, что так и надо. — Она же разбилась. Тупая бошка — самая крепкая — добавил он с умудренным опытом видом.

Шериф откинулся на стуле.

— А почему не стрелял? — спросил он, внимательно изучая его хмурое и усталое лицо. Он ему чем-то пришелся по душе: быть может, этой простой честностью без всякой позы. Основательностью.

Парень посмотрел на него с явной усмешкой:

— А с чего бы? Он же не один из этих ваших, — и кивнул в сторону плакатов о розыске, прикрепленных к доске. — Их можно было бы и подстрелить. А этого просто выставите из города, пусть катится подальше.

— А этих парней, — шериф тоже кивнул в сторону плакатов, — ты уже встречал?

Парень прищурился:

— Встретил бы — вы бы узнали, — ответил он. Прозвучало самоуверенно, хотя шерифа уже успели просветить, что мальчишка из борделя действительно был неплохим стрелком. По крайней мере, слуха о его таланте хватало, чтобы в борделе царило относительное спокойствие — никому из вечно пьяных посетителей и в голову не приходило размахивать там револьвером, когда парень находился на своем месте. Впрочем, это совсем не значило, что в серьезной перестрелке от него был бы толк. Правда, ходил еще один слух: то ли о дуэли, то ли о налете, в котором поучаствовал этот парень…

Шериф получил власть в городе не так давно, но ухо держал востро и не брезговал местными сплетнями. Знал он, разумеется, не все, но то, что слышал, уже не забывал.

— А ты мне нравишься, — наконец сказал он.

— Это чем это? — взгляд у парня был все еще хмурый. Такого на похвалу было явно не купить.

— Ты пока единственный, кто приносит мне живых, а не мертвых, — произнес шериф.

Парень пожал плечами, это откровение его явно не поразило:

— Шериф, я притаскиваю вам ублюдков из борделя. Если бы я убивал каждого мерзавца, который мне не нравится — мы бы прогорели в два счета.

— Ты сын владельца?

Парень едва заметно улыбнулся:

— Все может быть, — неопределенно ответил он. Затем переступил с места на место, словно молодой конь, — ему явно не терпелось уйти.

— Ладно, поймаешь еще кого — приходи, — шериф сел обратно. — И если я могу чем-то помочь…

— Не, спасибо, — тот отмахнулся от незаконченного предложения. — Я сам как-нибудь.

— Погоди отказываться. Я предлагаю тебе свою помощь, потому что рассчитываю на твою. Она мне пригодится. Так что приходи.

Парень открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но затем просто кивнул. Во взгляде у него вдруг мелькнули искорки странной надежды и почти детского смущения. Это длилось буквально мгновение, затем на лицо вернулась усталая невозмутимость.

Он кивнул еще раз и повернулся к двери.

Шериф молчал, наблюдая, как парень выходит из участка.

— Как тебя зовут? — все же окликнул он его в спину.

— Майл. Майл Дживас, — неохотно оглянулся парень. — Бывайте, шериф.

— До встречи. — Дверь захлопнулась.

***

_И они стали его Троицей._


End file.
